


Listen

by Soft_Squiggles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Collars, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, F/M, Foreplay, Impact Play, Love, Orders, Punishment, Rough Sex, Teasing, guess you guys will be the judge of that, this makes it sound really intense?? and i honestly dont think it is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles
Summary: Normally, Lup would dom and Barry would sub. Normally, Lup would tease Barry out of his mind before letting him come. Normally, Barry would be the one left eager to please. They liked to switch it up sometimes, though. That's how it was today, at least, with Barry in control.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Listen

A lot of the time, it was Barry who took on the more submissive role in the bedroom.  _ Most _ of the time, actually. And Lup absolutely adored being in control. It was something that they both needed, more often than not- For Barry, to let go of the situation and let himself be handled the way Lup wanted. For Lup, to find a sense of  _ I can do this _ that her life so often lacked. There were times, however, when they changed things up. Times where Lup would let Barry take control because she knew Barry was going to treat her so, so well.

Times like now, for instance.

“Can I put this on you?” Barry asked softly. In his hands, he held a collar. They each had one, for when they were doing scenes together, but only the sub would wear it. The one that Barry held out for her now was leather, a deep cherry red, with a silver D ring on the front of it. He looked her in the eyes when he asked, careful and reassuring.

“Yeah,” Lup said. “Of course, duh.”

“Stand up,” Barry said.

“Do I have to?” Lup asked, smiling already. “Just walk over here and put it on me.”

There was literally no denying that Lup had a bratty streak. It was hard to miss. But that was part of the fun, wasn’t it? Having someone  _ make _ her obey, rather than just going along with whatever.

“I’m not gonna touch you until you stand up and put this collar on, Lup,” Barry said, raising his eyebrows.

“Liar,” Lup said, but sighed and stood up anyway. She went to stand near Barry in the center of the room. He was shorter than her but the look that he held in his eyes made her feel much smaller.

“Turn towards the bed,” Barry said and Lup did so, slowly, almost grouchily. She felt Barry sweep aside her hair. The collar was cold with disuse against her neck. She swallowed against it as Barry buckled it onto her neck. He then pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck and asked, “it’s not too tight, is it?”

“No,” Lup said flippantly. “Can we hurry it up?”

“Turn back around to face me,” Barry told her. When she did, and he caught the end of her eye roll, Barry latched a finger into the D ring and  _ pulled _ so she was eye level with him. Lup shivered.

“Tell me you’re safe words,” Barry said.

“We won’t nee-”

“ _ Tell me them _ ,” Barry repeated, stricter. Lup stuck her tongue out at him. He pulled her down further and then pushed on her shoulders until she was on her knees, at his feet. She could feel his calloused fingers on her jaw as he jerked her head up to look at him.

“Green means everything’s good,” Lup said, staring up at him. “Yellow means pause. Red means stop.”

“Good,” Barry said. They stared at each other for a second, Lup’s eyes like daggers, daring him to do his best. He broke away first, moving his hand to cup her face. He patted once, sharply, and retracted his hand. Barry backed up, surveying her, and spoke again.

“Stay facing this way,” Barry said. “Keep your eyes on the door, but strip. When you finish, get back on your knees like this. If you are not naked and on your knees by the time I get back, then there will be consequences. Understood?” When Lup didn’t respond, he glowered at her a bit. It would have been funny if it didn’t send heat sinking into her stomach.

“Understood?” he repeated.

“Yes.”

“Get to it, then,” he said and left. The door shut behind him with a click.

Lup took a second to debate what she wanted to do. On one hand, she could undress and be ready by the time Barry got back. She didn’t know where he was going, on what he was getting. It could be any number of things. A punishment, if she misbehaved. A reward, maybe, if she followed through? Maybe just some water for afterward, because he was kind like that.

On the other hand, she could stay dressed. She could get up and go lounge on the bed. The idea of Barry finding her there, rolling around, and half-hidden under the covers was  _ wonderful _ and a pang of arousal shot through her at the idea of what he might do in response.  _ Fuck _ , she wanted to touch herself, wanted to have Barry touch her, but if she didn’t behave, he might not-

She imagined the last time they had sex like this, where Barry was in control. She had been on edge for what seemed like hours until finally breaking and behaving. She didn’t get to come until Barry had finished all over her chest.

Lup tossed a glance at the bed, holding her breath. She could practically still feel the grip Barry had on her hips last time as he pounded into her, with her arms bound behind her back and her legs spread so wide…

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ -

She was already halfway to the bed before even processing her decision, tearing off her shirt and bra. She bounced onto the sheets and wiggled out of her pants, just barely getting her legs untangled before the door opened, and there stood Barry, with a pitcher of water and some cups.

Aw, he had gone to get a drink.

Barry was seemingly unphased as he walked over to the bed and set down the pitcher on the nightstand. He then took a key from nearby the pitcher and pushed it into the top drawer of the nightstand. It unlocked with a click and Lup strained to see what Barry was getting out. That drawer was, to put it plainly, full of their sex toys (and such). Barry purposefully had his back turned to her so she couldn’t see what he was retrieving, which annoyed her to no end.

“Down, Lup,” he said as she nearly draped herself over him to see.

“I’m not your dog,” Lup said and the drawer snapped shut. When Barry turned back to her, shoving her off him and onto the bed, he held a black leash in his hand. The heat coiled in Lup’s belly got tighter.

“If you’re not “ _ my dog _ ”,” Barry said, climbing on top of her. She squirmed, trying to rub herself against Barry’s body. He didn’t seem bothered. “Then stop  _ acting _ like one.”

He punctuated the sentence by securing the leash onto the D ring. Again, they stared at each other. Lup was the first one to look away this time, but only due to the fact that Barry had wrapped the leash around his hand and drew her in tight, tugging her closer. Half a moan escaped from her until she shut her lips tight.

Barry’s lips quirked up into a smile.

“Turned on by me tugging you around?” he asked, yanking on the leash again. Lup kept her teeth gritted but rolled her hips up into him. He laughed.

“You’re so pretty like this, Lup,” he said. The tips of her ears felt hot with blush. “It’s a shame you have to misbehave all the time. You get stuff so much easier if you just listened.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lup asked, sending him a grin that was all teeth. 

“I can see that,” Barry said. “And it’s so you, babe, but here’s the thing.” He rolled his hips down into her. She could feel his cock straining against his pants. He panted softly, pulling her up to meet his lips while bending over to meet her at the same time.

“I’m not gonna fuck you,” he said softly. Lup could feel his breath on her face. “Until you beg for it.”

“No!” Lup said, feeling a flush paint her face. “Fuck, no, Bar, I’m not gonna  _ beg _ -”

“You’re gonna,” Barry said like he was trying to convince her. “Or you’re gonna- gonna watch me get myself off and leave you here. Those are your two choices, Lup.”

“Third choice,” Lup tried. “I get myself off because fuck that.”

“You won’t,” Barry said and  _ fuck _ , he was  _ right _ , he knew she wouldn’t. Not while the scene was still going.

Instead of answering, Lup surged up and kissed him right on the lips. She could feel his surprise and took that moment to wrap her arms around him and pull him down onto her, grinding up into him. He let out a startled moan and Lup grinned into the kiss. When he finally regained composure of himself, he yanked back from the kiss breathlessly and glared down at her. His hands gripped her wrists, pinning her down. 

“Remember when I mentioned consequences?” Barry asked, pulling away as Lup tried to kiss him again. He released her, pushing her into the bed, and going to search the drawer again. Lup scrambled to follow him.

“I can’t seem to remember you saying that,” she teased. He turned back around for her to see the leather paddle he had gotten from the drawer.

“I haven’t been  _ that _ bad!” Lup protested.

“You’ve disobeyed literally everything I’ve told you to do,” Barry said, yanking her forward by her legs and then pulling her to stand on the floor. He held onto the leash for a moment, pulling her close, and asking, “color?” in a quiet voice.

“Green as  _ fuck _ ,” Lup said and Barry was turning her around until she laid bent over the bed. She wriggled, looking back at him and sticking her ass out. “Do it.”

“Ten swats,” Barry said quietly, running a hand over her ass. “Two for each time you disobeyed.” He dipped his hand further down and she thought for a second that he might actually touch her, but no luck. He simply moved his hand back up and then left her skin, making her ache in his absence.

Then, Lup felt the cold leather of the paddle against her. She jumped slightly. Barry laughed.

“You didn’t get up when I told you to,” Barry said and with that, he delivered the first swat. After a moment, he gave her the second one. She bit back a moan with each.

“Say thank you,” Barry said softly and Lup shook her head, trying to press her ass into him. He stepped back slightly more. “We’re going to twelve then. I’ll keep adding by twos until you say thank you.”

“You didn’t tell me your safe words right away,” Barry said.  _ Swat. Swat _ .

“You didn’t stay in place once undressed.”  _ Swat. Swat _ .

“You didn’t stop when I told you to get off me.”  _ Swat. Swat _ .

“You kissed me without me telling you to.”  _ Swat. Swat _ .

“You didn’t say thank you.”  _ Swat. Swat. _

“You didn’t say thank you.”  _ Swat.  _ **_Swat._ **

“You didn’t say thank you.”  **_Swat. Swat._ **

“Fuck!” Lup finally snapped. “Thank you!  _ Thank you! _ ”

“Good girl,” Barry said immediately. Lup’s bottom was burning, though it was not the worse it had been. She just wanted to get  _ fucked _ , damn it. Why did Barry have to drag it out?

“Kiss me!” she demanded, jumping when Barry swung down for another hit. “ _ F- fuck _ , Bar, thank you!”

“You don’t get to demand things of me,” Barry said easily as if he had just swatted her hand away from the cooking jar rather than hitting her ass with a fucking paddle. “You do get to beg, though. You feeling up for that yet?”

“No, I just want-” Lup started, and then bit her tongue. Between her legs was aching nearly as bad as her ass was, if not just as or more. She felt another touch on her behind and jumped, but no blow came. Barry simply trailed his hand down to her thigh and then across her folds. He whistled.

“You’re real wet, Lup.”

“No  _ fuck _ ,” Lup replied.

His fingers ghosted across her clit. Lup groaned, burying her head into the mattress.

“You like that?” Barry asked gently and Lup couldn’t find her words to respond as Barry put a little more pressure into his actions. He withdrew and Lup whined. But he simply pushed her further up onto the bed and climbed in after her after a few moments. She laid on her side, with Barry spooning from behind. The only clothes she could still feel on him were his underpants. She was getting sort of hazy as Barry pressed his clothed cock into her back and returned to touching her.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Barry said as her hips started to thrust into his hand. She was coming close to her climax and they both knew. Maybe she could just-

No, no, no,  _ no _ . Barry pulled away at the last second, leaving her aching and on the edge. She panted, swearing, hands gripped into the blanket to not touch herself.

“Beg for it, babe,” Barry said into her ear and Lup shivered, still shaking her head no. She heard him sigh, but his hands were back on her in a few moments, once her orgasm had properly calmed down. They repeated to process again, with Barry’s feather-light touches, building her up until he pulled away at the last moment. Lup absolutely wanted to tear her hair out.

“ _ Please _ ,” Lup said, so low she hoped Barry couldn’t hear it. He was drumming his fingers along her thigh.

“What was that?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Lup said again, embarrassed thoroughly. “Babe, I wanna- you gotta let me- please, please, fuck me. Let me come, please.”

“Let you come?” Barry considered. She could hear the grin in his voice so she hopefully ground back onto his dick.

“Please, Bar, I need it. I need  _ you _ .”

Those were the magic words, it seemed. In a matter of seconds, Barry had his underwear yanked down. He lifted her leg up, carefully to not hurt her stinging ass, and pushed his cock against his entrance. She let out a shuddered moan as he sunk deeper in. At long last, after all the waiting, he reached his hilt and bottom out. They both groaned.

“How do you want me?” Barry asked.

“Don’t let me fucking  _ walk _ , Bar,” Lup said and he took her words to heart. Barry pulled out of her for a second before slamming back in. Lup let out a startled moan before rocking her hips back onto him.

For all the build-up, the actual sex part was short but no less satisfying. Barry had his arms wrapped around her, touching her everywhere, holding her close. She came before he did, with a full-body shudder and nearly seeing stars. Barry’s hips started to stutter right as she began to calm down, and he pulled out, coming over her back, the bed, and his own hand.

Lup took a moment to breathe and Barry pulled away from her, cleaning up the mess with a wave of his hand. Slowly, gently, he got her to flip over on her stomach. From their bedside table (again), he pulled out a tube of ointment to soothe the aches and forming bruises. He held her hand as he applied it. If Lup wasn’t in such a foggy state of mind, she would have realized it was cold.

Barry had her sit up a bit next and handed her a cup of water from the pitcher he brought in. It grounded her more than she expected it to. The floating haziness started to disperse, she could really focus on Barry’s face, the feel of his hands in hers. He had water dripping down his chin. Lup swiped it away with her thumb.

“That good?” Barry asked, smiling slightly.

“Fucking amazing,” Lup said. “Gods, I’m exhausted now.”

“I know the feeling,” Barry said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You did great, hon, you can rest all you want.”

“You did great, too,” Lup murmured, pulling him down as she sunk into the bed. “Cuddle with me, Bar. This is great.”

“You’re doing okay?” Barry asked softly, bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. “I didn’t- I didn’t, uh, push you too far?”

“No!” Lup said. “No, no, babe, it was amazing. You were amazing. You  _ are _ amazing.”

“I love you,” Barry said, smiling softly, in his own goofy way she loved.

“Love you too, Bar,” Lup said. “A lot.”

“A  _ huge _ amount,” Barry responded.

“A  _ massive _ amount.”

“A  _ gigantic  _ amount.”

“A  _ momentous  _ amount!”

“Ah, man, you stole my word.”

“Ha!”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i dont know why i wrote this? i saw a picture of someone in a leash/collar and now there's this. feedback is appreciated, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
